The Other Tyler
by Artie's Girl
Summary: This is the story of Jozefine, Joe, Tyler. Tess' younger sister. Will she be able to fit in, and make new friends, or will her sister ruin her chances at summer romance, or will someone else's ex ruin it? S/M, N/OC/OC J/C. *Final Chapter is Up*
1. Chapter 1: Is She Another Tess?

"The Other Tyler"

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters, except ones that I make up. I don't own any of the Camp Rock songs, or the Jonas Brothers songs either!**

Chapter 1: Is She Another Tess?

You all know Tess Tyler, and her "fall from grace" so-to-speak. But what she didn't tell you about was me. I'm her younger sister, although you'd never know it. Yes, we do share a love for music and singing, but other than that, and our last name, that's all we share. She's the pretty blonde, the smart and popular one. While I am the not so pretty one, with mousy brown hair, the smart, invisible one.

My parents had held off sending me to Camp Rock, due to Tess' orders. They had told me it was because they thought I wouldn't fit in, but I knew better than that. I had begged them so much, that they had finally caved. In case you haven't figured it out, Tess and I don't get along. Because of this, my mother begged Brown not to have Tess and me in the same cabin. That's another thing that Tess and I don't share the initials T.T. My name is Jozefine, but I like to be called Joe.

Per Tess' orders, I was not allowed to ride in the same car as her to Camp Rock. My father had decided to drive me up here. We pulled up, I quickly said good bye, and got out of the car. As my father drove away, I could see my older sister's limo pull away and her strut over to her cabin. While she was doing that, I went to the front, where all the cabin assignments were posted, and looked for my name. I looked until I found Jozefine Tyler. I was in cabin four. I didn't stay long enough to find out who was in my cabin along with me. I picked up my bags, and threw my guitar over my shoulder, and went in search of my cabin. I quickly found it, and to my surprise, people were in the cabin. My two cabin mates, weren't the only ones in there, there were three guys in there as well.

One of the boys had chin-length, straight black hair, and was tall (Shane). The other was slightly taller than the first, had around the same length of hair as the first, and had brown hair (Jason). The last, the shortest of the group, had curly brown hair, and I caught his eyes, and they were chocolate brown (Nate). The girls were very pretty, in my opinion, they were prettier than Tess. One of the girls had long reddish-brown hair, with bangs (Mitchie). While the other had brownish-blonde, shoulder length hair (Caitlyn). I set my things on the only bed that was open in the cabin, and made my way over to them to introduce myself. Each of the boys looked familiar, and oddly the one girl with reddish-brown hair looked familiar to.

"Hi, I am Joe." I said.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie," the red-brown haired girl said, "This is Shane Grey, my boyfriend." She replied.

Shane and Mitchie both shook my hand. I smiled at them. This is why he looked so familiar. They all did, this was the band that Tess talked about non-stop. It was also part of her "fall from grace".

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn." She said as she shook my hand.

"I'm Nate Black" (A/N Not sure if this is his real name or not.)

"I'm Jason. Can you build birdhouses?" He asked excitedly.

"God! Jason, would you leave the birdhouse thing alone?" Shane asked, annoyed.

"Umm… my father helped me build one once, I am sure I could help you make one." I replied.

I was basically "Daddy's Little Helper" with everything. Jason got a really excited look on his face, and I smiled at him. His smile was so infectious, that one couldn't help but smile back. Everyone else laughed. I decided that I would let them carry on their conversation, so I grabbed my things, and set them on the floor. I then picked up my guitar, and started strumming. I was a fan of Connect 3's music, but I had never paid attention to what they looked like. Since Tess played them non-stop, I picked up my guitar, and learned by listening, the notes of their songs. Then since I was creative, I made them better, or in "my opinion" better. Everyone stopped, and stared at me. Soon all the boys started to sing along with me. I could see that Nate and Jason had brought their guitars, and they picked them up, and began strumming along with me.

(a/n: **Shane, **_Nate, __**Jason, **__**All**__**)**_

"**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart."**

"_What it means to know just who I am."_

"_**Waiting on our dreams, the color of your smile."**_

"_**Could it be your not that far. You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing."**_

"**I need to find you. I gotta find you. Yeah."**

"_You're the missin' piece I need, the song inside of me."_

"_**I gotta find you."**_

"_**I need to find you."**_

"That was really good. What chords are you playing?" Nate asked.

"I'm playing all of your chords, just different stroke patterns to make it sound different. It's not that good." I replied.

"It's really good, it's a new sound to Connect 3 music. Our label would like that, wouldn't they guys?" Asked Shane.

"Yeah, that's cool." Jason replied.

"You actually make Connect 3 worth listening to!" Joked Caitlyn.

"You guys really like it? My sister never did, and she told me that I was ruining your songs." I replied.

"Who's your sister?" Mitchie asked,

"Tess Tyler." I answered.

"What?!" Everyone asked in unison.

--

**Hope you guys like this, reviews and ideas are much appreciated. I'm not sure whether or not Joe should start a relationship with Nate, or Jason. So tell me what you think, and who she should be with.**

**--**

**I will not be abandoning my other fics, this idea came into my head and I just needed to get it down and posted. So check out my other stuff too!!**

**--**

**Love always,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Kinda Crush On You

"The Other Tyler"

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, the songs from Camp Rock, or the Jonas Brothers Songs. I also do not own any of Natasha Beddingfield songs.**

**--**

**Please review people, reviewing makes me happy, and let's me know what I can improve on.**

**--**

Chapter 2: Crazy Kinda Crush On You, and the Finger Knows Best

JPOV:

The first day of classes were starting today. I had my classes with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and most of their friends. All of Connect 3 were going to be teachers this year, and teach their own classes. Shane is teaching his hip hop class again, and Nate and Jason are teaching harmonizing, and vocalizing classes.

"How come Tess is so mean and you're not?" Mitchie asked.

"Tess is so mean because she is used to getting everything she wants. While I always come second, still do." I replied.

"How come Tess never told anyone about you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Tess has never liked me, so she never wanted anyone to know about me." I answered.

"That sounds a lot like Tess." Caitlyn responded.

"Were you friends with Tess?" I asked.

"Yeah at one point we both were." Caitlyn responded.

"Here we are." Mitchie said.

The first class of the day was always taught by Brown, but today when we walked in, not only did we see Brown, but all of Connect 3. I caught the smile between Shane and Mitchie. I got the impression they were the "perfect couple". I was wondering who Caitlyn liked, and who liked her, but I was afraid to ask. _'Maybe I'll ask Mitchie.' _ I thought to myself. As we walked in, I caught Nate's eyes, and I smiled. He returned the smile, and we all sat down. '_He has the prettiest smile, and chocolate brown eyes.' _ I thought to myself. I was in the middle between Caitlyn and Mitchie, and soon others joined us to. I would meet them later. Everything was going good, until Tess came in. I tensed up, and became really quite. She swiftly walked past us, and gave me a glare when she saw me.

"Well, welcome back to Camp Rock, for those of you returning. Welcome to Camp Rock, for those of you who have never been here before." He said.

That statement was directed at me mostly.

"I'd like to introduce you to our guest teachers for this summer. Shane Grey, Nate Black, and Jason Du Bois. They are all very excited to be here this summer, and can't wait to get to know you guys." Brown said.

"Now, who wants to sing first?" He asked, as his finger started moving over each person.

Everyone raised their hand, except me. In the background, you could hear Tess, saying pick me, or something like that. Then as suddenly as the finger started moving, it stopped on me.

"You." He said.

"Umm… I don't sing." I said.

"That's ok, just sing a couple measures of your favorite song, and then you'll be done." He replied.

I could see that I wasn't going to get out of this, so I picked one of the songs that frequently plays on my Ipod, "Love Like This" By Natasha Beddingfield. I stood up, and I went to the front of the cabin where Brown was standing. And I began singing.

"We were cool back in high school, ohh I really liked you. Must have been your attitude. And it's why you keep on fallin' in and out my life." I then looked up and saw Tess glaring, and I ran out of the cabin. I ran down to the lake, and sat with my knees held to my chest, and my head resting on top of my knees. I had started crying, uncontrollable sobs, which racked my body. When I heard someone come and sit next to me.

"Are you ok?" The voice said.

--

**Thanks to justjustice for reviewing, and dun dun dun….**

**--**

**Again don't own anything, except Joe!! Please review.**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	3. Chapter 3:CKCOY and TFKB Prt 2

"The Other Tyler"

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, the songs, or the Jonas Brothers songs.**

Chapter 3: CKOCOY, and TFKB Part 2

JPOV:

I looked up to see Nate standing there; he sat down next to me.

"Why'd you stop singing?" He asked.

"You know, I thought it'd be different here. I thought Tess would be different, especially after her "fall from grace". But why would I think that? Tess will never change." I answered.

He stood up, and grabbed my hands, and brought me up on my feet. He took his hands, cupped my face, and with his thumbs he wiped away my tears.

"You are different from Tess, in a good way. You are beautiful, creative, and more talented than her. I'm glad I met you. I think I have a crazy kinda crush on you. Will you dance with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, although I was astonished that he would have noticed me like that.

We began dancing, although he did not dance with me the normal teenage way. He dance the old-fashioned way, whit one hand on my hip, and the other holding my hand. We weren't dancing to any music, but we didn't need to, because we were with each other. I didn't know what to say.

"Will you go to Camp Fire Jam with me tonight?" He asked.

Before I could give my answer, Jason came up, and interrupted.

"Hey Nate, are you ready to practice?" He called.

"Yeah, give me a minute." He yelled back.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled, and ran back to Connect 3's cabin. I sat there in silence for a minute, before composing myself, and then walking to my cabin. We had a half an hour before lunch, and I was to help Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Connie Torres in the kitchen, preparing for lunch. I couldn't wait to meet Mitchie's mom. I went to our cabin first, before going to the kitchens. I also couldn't wait to tell them about Nate, I was hoping they would be excited about it for me. Then I ran to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late." I say as I rush in.

"That's ok." Connie Torres says.

"I'm Joe, Joe Tyler." I say.

"Nice to meet you Joe. I am Connie Torres." She replies.

She shakes my hand, and then I see Caitlyn and Mitchie talking and giggling to each other. I walk over to them, and begin to make hamburgers along with them.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, Shane just told me that Nate had this funny look on his face. He thinks it's about a girl." Mitchie said.

"It is about a girl. It's about me." I said.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked.

"He just asked me to Camp Fire Jam tonight." I said.

"What did you say?" I replied.

"I said yes. After I ran out of the cabin because of Tess, he came out and told me that I was way different from Tess, in a good way, of course, and then he said that I am beautiful, creative, and more talented than Tess. Then he asked me to dance, although Jason interrupted us, to ask if Nate wanted to practice. That's when he asked me to Camp Fire Jam, and I accepted." I said hurriedly.

"That's great!" Exclaimed Caitlyn.

"Yeah it is. Nate has been pretty lonely, after Mel, and it's time he had a crush." Mitchie replied. (Mel is a Miley type person)

"Mel?" I asked.

"His ex-girlfriend. They met here at Camp Rock, soon after me and Shane, and Caitlyn and Jason became couples. They were inseparable. She wrote songs about him, and he about her. Then she dumped him for another guy, after Camp was over, she had met another guy. It was sad to see him so broken up about it." Mitchie explained.

--

Later…

I was being beautified by Mitchie and Caitlyn, when a knock at the door came. Caitlyn ran to the door, and saw that it was Nate. She stepped outside, to hold him off from coming inside. Mitchie was putting the last touches to my makeup. She had me in a red short sleeve shirt, with a bow in the front. The jeans were black, skinny, and looked great on me. When I was finally allowed to come out, Nate looked great. He was wearing a cute t-shirt, with superstar written on it, and khaki pants. Let's just say that he looked great.

"Wow. You look fantastic." He said.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." I replied, while blushing.

We walked together in silence for a while. Soon we got to the camp fire site. I couldn't wait to hang out with him, and talk, just the two of us. Hopefully, we wouldn't get interrupted. I spoke to soon. Here comes a blonde-haired, skinny girl, and she looks like she wants to talk to Nate. She is also glowering at me.

"Nate, could I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked.

"I guess, Mel." He said.

He walked off a little ways to talk to her alone.

--

**Mel? Uh oh, what's going to happen? Read on to find out.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please, it really helps out.**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Beautiful?

"The Other Tyler"

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, the songs, or the Jonas Brothers songs, nor do I own any of Demi Lovato songs.**

Chapter 4: Hello Beautiful?

JPOV:

They had gone off a little ways away in order to be in private. That had been five minutes ago, and this discussion had become heated. I was debating whether or not to leave when someone came up by me. I looked over, it was Shane.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe I'm not the one who should tell you. I think that Nate should tell you himself." He said.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well between them, did it?" I asked.

"No. Do you know the song "Hello Beautiful"?" He asked.

"Umm… yeah, Tess plays that song like a million times, why?" I asked.

"He wrote that song for her." He replied.

"Why do you think she's here?" I asked.

"Probably to get Nate back. But don't worry, he really likes you." He replied.

"Oh. So how did you and Mitchie meet?" I asked.

"You mean Mitchie hasn't told you?" He asked.

"No, not yet." I replied.

Shane told me all about how he and Mitchie met, and how they stayed connected through out the year, and remained strong no matter how far apart they were. Then Nate came up, and Camp Fire Jam started. We sat next to each other, but Nate seemed distracted, must be Mel. I was hoping he would tell me about them when he was ready, I wasn't going to push him, even though I wanted to know.

"Are you ok Nate?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah, just thinking about something." He replied.

"Oh. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I am probably not being a very good date am I?" He asked.

"Don't be silly! I'm honored that you asked me on a date." I replied.

"Want to go somewhere else?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have just the idea of where to go. I want you to hear something.

We went to one of the practice rooms, and I sat down at the piano. I began to play a song that I had written myself, but that didn't have words. I was hoping he would help me with this part of the process. (A/N: music to Believe In Me) I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"What'd ya think?" I asked.

"I thought it was great, do you have any words to it?" He asked.

I blushed, because I was embarrassed to ask this.

"No… but I thought you might be able to help me with this. If you wouldn't mind, that is." I said.

"I'd love to. Did you have any ideas of what you wanted the song to be about?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be about believing in myself, and that I am truly beautiful." I replied.

"Ok, try the first two measures of the song for me, and I will see what comes to the top of my head." He said.

I started to play, and he had a look on his face like he was thinking really hard.

"Ok, how about I am losing myself, trying to compete." He suggested.

I smiled, and nodded my head. I continued playing.

"That's really good, how about this. With everyone else, Instead of just being me." I said.

"That's great. And Don't know where to turn, I've been stuck in this routine." He said.

We were so excited, and on such a role that we wrote words to the entire song. When we were done I got up, and jumped up and down. I was so excited, I kissed him on the lips.

--

**Does Nate return the kiss? Wait and see. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.**

**--**

**This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth, an anonymous reviewer, for reviewing. I couldn't reply to her, to this is my reply:**

**Thanks so much, and I will definitely update soon.**

**--**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Bug Again

"The Other Tyler"

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or songs from Camp Rock. I don't own any of the Jonas Brothers songs either.**

**--**

**Thanks to Elizabeth, and huffle-bibin for reviewing. The more people review, the more I want to write more, so follow their examples and review!!**

**--**

**I don't know if I want Believe In Me to be the song Jozefine sings at Final Jam or not, or some other song. Let me know what you think!**

**--**

**On to the story!!**

**--**

Chapter 5: Love bug Again

JPOV:

Soon after I kissed Nate, I felt him smile and deepen the kiss. We both had to come up for air, and we both couldn't stop smiling.

"We should probably get back before they send out a man hunt for us. Especially since you are a "Superstar" I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Why do they call you Joe, and why do you spell it with an "E"? He asked.

"My full name is Jozefine, but I felt that it was too girly for my personality. So now everyone calls me Joe, the "E" just came with it." I replied.

"I like the name Jozefine, I think it's beautiful, may I call you that?" He asked.

"Yes, you may, but try not to make it a trend with others. Only you can call me that. But I get to call you something that you hate." I replied.

"I hate it when people call me Nathaniel, it drives me crazy." He replied.

"Very well, you are now Nathaniel." I said.

We walked back to the site of the Camp Fire Jam, not noticing how late it was, holding hands. He never let go. By the time we got back, everyone had left, and the fire was slowing dying out.

"I guess I'll walk you back to your cabin then." He said.

"This has been a perfect night, Nathaniel." I said.

It was a quick walk back to my cabin, although I didn't want it to end.

"Good night, Nathaniel." I said.

"Good night, Jozefine." He replied.

He bent his head down to kiss me when we heard someone say, ughm hmm…

It was Brown, and we quickly pulled apart.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." He said, as he walked away.

Nate bent down to kiss me again, and soon I felt his soft lips on mine. Just as quickly as it started, it was over. '_I could get used to this.' _I thought to myself.

"Good night, Jozefine." He said again.

"Good night, Nathaniel." I replied.

And with that he walked away. I went inside, and tried to sneak in, so I didn't wake up Mitchie and Caitlyn. Before I could move another inch, I saw a shadow slinking around. I made a quick move, and tackled the person.

"Oof." Someone said.

The voice sounded like a boys. The lights flicked on, and both Mitchie and Caitlyn sat up in bed. I looked below me, and saw Shane underneath me. I got up, and looked over at Mitchie. She was giggling, and Shane was brushing himself off.

"Sorry Shane. I thought you were trying to hurt one of us." I said hurriedly.

"It's ok, and it's a good thing that you can tackle someone as big as me, so you can protect Mitchie, and Caitlyn." He replied.

Mitchie and Caitlyn began giggling at the thought of Shane being "BIG" in his words.

"Thanks Shane." I replied.

"Well, what were you doing sneaking in here late at night?" Shane asked accusingly.

"I was with someone. A certain someone will all know, and love." I said, trying to be as vague as I could be.

"What were you doing in here Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"I fell asleep here on Mitchie's bed with her, and when Joe walked in, I knew I needed to get out of here. I was hoping she wouldn't see me." He replied.

--

The Next Day…

The next morning I was done with my duties in the kitchen, and I was on my way to one of the practice cabins, to practice a new song, when I heard someone playing and singing. I knew the boys voice, but I couldn't place it. I went over to the sound, even though I knew I probably shouldn't, that it was most likely private. I came to a clearing, and I saw Nate, and he was playing his guitar. I had mine over my shoulder, and he stooped to write something down. This is what I heard:

"_Called her for the first time yesterday. Finally found the missing part of me. Felt so close but you were far away, left me without anything to say." He sang._

I walked closer to him, and sat down next to him. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see me come up, and because he was singing, he didn't hear me either. He opened his eyes, and saw me staring at him.

"Hey, Jozefine." He said.

"Hey Nathaniel. That was really good, what is it?" I asked.

"It's called Love Bug Again." He said, while his face got really red.

"I'm sorry, I can always go, I can see this is really personal, and you're embarrassed about it." I rambled.

"No! You're ok. You're right this is personal, but the song is about you, and it's not done yet." He said.

"It was very good, and I can't wait for more of it. But I was just going to go practice a new song that I've written, and see if I can come up with some words to it." I replied.

"Oh, well don't let me keep you. If you need help, let me know." He said.

"I will." I said, as I got up and left.

After half an hour of practicing and trying to find words for the song, I gave up. I would have to ask Mitchie and Caitlyn for some help later. Walking back I heard someone arguing. Again, I decided to snoop, even though I knew I shouldn't. I came to the same clearing as before, and saw Nate and Mel. She was crying, and he looked really hurt. All of a sudden, they were kissing, and Nate wasn't pulling back. '_Did he still love her?' _I thought to myself.

--

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!**

**More drama to come, and a mad at you song!!!! Will Nate and Joe make up, or will Tess step in to try and comfort Nate, and ruin everything? Review to find out, so I will update!!!**

**--**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital Visit

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, the songs, the Jonas Brothers Songs, Demi Lovato's songs, or Taylor Swift's songs.**

**--**

**Thanks to huffle-bibin for reviewing, don't go find Nate and hurt him!! Lol j/k**

**--**

**Here are some possibilities for Joe to sing for Final Jam:**

**That's How You Know-Demi Lovato**

**Believe in Me-Demi Lovato**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know-Selena Gomez**

**Love Story- only rocked up a bit- Taylor Swift**

**So let me know what you think, please, and if you haven't heard the songs, or have any suggestions, please let me know!!**

Chapter 6: The Hospital Visit

JPOV:

With tears in my eyes, I ran as fast as I could, without looking back. I tripped, and fell, but picked myself back up, and kept on running. When I finally got to my cabin, I flung my things down and let the tears fall. After my eyes became red and puffy from crying, I heard someone come in and slam the door. Not only was it Tess, but Mel as well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"You think you can just waltz in here and take away **my** boyfriend?" Mel asked, while emphasizing the word my.

"No, it just happened, and anyways he was just kissing you so why should it matter?" I asked, sniffling.

"Because now that he has met you, he doesn't want me anymore. And I want him." She said.

Both of them stopped talking, and I wasn't saying anything back. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Nate wanted me, and he didn't want Mel. They both rushed me, and attacked me. They punched my in the stomach, and I fell over, and soon I was hit on the head. I was hit so hard that they realized they could have inflicted damage on to me, and they ran out of the cabin. Blood was trickling down my forehead, and I grabbed a piece of paper from my song book, and a pen. On it, I wrote T.T. and M. on the paper. Then darkness surrounded me.

--

I woke up to a voice somewhere that seemed far away. It was someone I knew, a boy. I realized who it was, it was Nate.

"Jozefine, if you can hear me, I just wanted to say I am sorry, and I want to make this up to you. I feel like it's all my fault that this happened, and Tess and Mel won't get away with this. I found your note, and I understood it perfectly." He told me.

When I heard his voice, my heart panged and hurt, because I liked him so much, but could I forgive him? Before I could answer that question for myself, I slipped back into sleep. When I woke up, Nate was sitting in a chair sleeping next to me. Shane and Mitchie were curled up next to each other on a couch, and Caitlyn was snoring on the seat next to me. I wanted to sit up, but found that I couldn't. _'Should I wake up Nate? But if I wake him up, he might want to talk and apologize, and I don't want to hear that right now.' _ I thought to myself. He looked really peaceful when he was sleeping; I wondered how long I had been out for. I was interrupted by a few people coming in the doorway. One was Jason; the others were two people in suits that I didn't know who they were. Jason smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, but it hurt to move, so it came out kind of weird.

"Joe, these are two social service workers, and they wanted to talk to you. Do you feel up to it right now?" Jason asked, worry etched on his face.

"Um… I guess." I had to work to get me voice to be loud enough for them to hear.

"We wanted to know who it was that attacked you. Did you see them?" One of them asked.

I grabbed Nate's hand, even though that would wake him up, I needed reassurance that no one and nothing was ever going to touch me again. He stirred immediately knowing that I had grabbed his hand.

"I can't tell you, they'll hurt me." I replied.

"Joe, I already gave them the note, and I told them who it was. They won't let anyone hurt you again." Nate said, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, and found strength there.

"It was Mel, and my sister Tess. Where are they now?" I asked, my voice only a little above a whisper.

"We've taken them in for questioning about this, and we've contacted your parents. Was this the first time your sister has ever laid a hand on you?" The other agent asked.

By now everyone was up, and had looks of concern on their faces.

"No, it's not the first time she has laid a hand on me. I don't want to go home with my parents. Please let me stay at Camp." I said.

"Why don't you want to go home with your parents? Do they abuse you to?" The first agent asked.

"I don't want to go home with my parents, because they never listen to me, and they don't believe me about Tess. They don't abuse, just Tess." I replied.

I started to cry, and that's where Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, and Jason stepped in.

"I think you should let her rest now. She's been through a lot." Nate said.

"Maybe you could come back tomorrow, she isn't supposed to get out of here until then, and we can arrange somewhere for her to stay for a while. At least until we get things straightened out." Mitchie said.

"We'll be back tomorrow." The agents said in unison.

With that they walked out of the door. I knew I was in for it when they left, because of all the looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about Tess? We could have told Brown and he could have done something about it to help you." Caitlyn said.

"I didn't know you all that well, and Tess had said if I told anyone, she would beat me within an inch of my life. I was too scared to tell anyone, and my parents wouldn't listen to me anyways." I said.

"Let's talk about something else. Are you hungry?" Jason asked.

I smiled, good old Jason to change a topic and turn it to food.

--

**Wow, so that chapter was a little rough, but I have an idea of what will make it a lot better. PM me about the songs everyone wants for her to sing at Final Jam, and the first one to PM me gets a preview of next chapter!**

**--**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	7. Chapter 7: ALBL and Formal Dance

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, the songs, The Jonas Brothers songs, Demi Lovato's songs, nor Shannon Noll's song Shine. But that will be in the next chapter!**

**--**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you made my day, the day filled with insane fights from my family, and many interruptions.**

**--**

**This is dedicated to huffle-bibin, who gave me the idea to use Shine. Thanks again! You are one of the best reviewers ever! Keep reviewing!**

**--**

**On to the story! Oh, and feel free to beat up Tess and Mel, but don't think they are gone yet!**

**--**

Chapter 7: A Little Bit Longer, and a Formal Dance

JPOV:

Everyone elected that Nate would be the one to spend the night with me tonight, since I didn't want to be alone. We used Jason's great talent of persuasion to bribe the nurse with backstage passes to the next Connect 3 concert, to let someone stay with me. She made it abundantly clear that only **ONE **person could stay with me. Nate and I decided that we would talk then. After everyone went in search of edible food for me, they brought back McDonald's. Then I became tired and fell asleep. I was still holding Nate's hand, and Caitlyn and Jason were cuddling, while talking about life. Jason was asking questions about every five seconds about why things were the way they were. Nate was singing me to sleep, but it was a song I didn't recognize.

"_Got the news today, doctor said I had to stay. A little bit longer and I'll be fine." He sang._

With that my eyes drooped, and I slept very peacefully. I woke up a little bit later, and it was dark. Nate had turned on a lamp, and everyone else had left. Nate was staring at me. He had circles under his eyes, and his faced was still etched with worry.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep." He replied.

"Oh thanks. Nate, we need to talk." He went to interrupt me, but I stopped him, "I want to go first though." I said.

"Ok." He replied.

"I'll tell you what happened before my accident. I went off to practice, and come up with words to my song, and I was there for quite a while. I decided to give up for a while, and go and find you. On the way, I heard two people arguing, and I decided to check it out. It just so happens, it was you and Mel. I couldn't hear what you both were saying, and the next thing I knew, she was kissing you. You didn't pull back and you also weren't saying anything about me. I was heartbroken, and I ran back to my cabin. I cried and cried, until no tears would come. Then Tess and Mel came in. Mel was saying that I was taking **you** away from her. That **I** was all **you** wanted. Then they beat me up, and that's how I ended up here. Now you can explain your side of the story." I said; glad that I could finally breathe.

"After you left, I continued to work on my song. I was working on it for a while, when Mel came up to me. She wanted to talk, so I thought I would hear her out. She told me how when she left me for the other guy, she had been very unhappy. She said she'd made a mistake, and wanted me back. I told her no, that I was finally over her, and had moved on. I told her I was with you, and that I liked you a lot. I also told her I didn't want to hurt you like that, and then she thought that she'd change my mind by kissing me. I'll admit that I kissed back, but it was only to see if I had any left over feelings for her, and I didn't, and told her no. I went to my cabin to see when we would meet up to practice, and then made my way over to you, which is where I found you, and your note. That's how we ended up here." He replied.

"I forgive you, and it's not your fault I ended up in the hospital. What was the song you were singing when I fell asleep?" I asked.

He blushed a little, and I thought that was amazing, a rock star actually blushed.

"It was a song I wrote about myself, but I think it applied to you as well." He replied.

"Have you been beat up too?" I asked.

He laughed at me, and I laughed too, although I didn't know what I was laughing at.

"No, but I have type I diabetes, and I was in the hospital for a while. No one knows except for the rest of Connect 3, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Brown, and now you. Please don't tell anyone, I don't want people to know." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well it's good that you are ok now." I replied.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Ok, shoot." I said.

"Umm… will you go to the Camp Formal with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, although I don't have a formal dress to wear to it." I replied.

Inside my head I was jumping up and down, and screaming, I was so ecstatic.

"I've talked to Mitchie and Caitlyn, and they have you covered." He said.

"Then it's a date." I replied.

"Yeah, since we all missed Pajama Jam. Let's get some rest. I'm exhausted." He replied.

I asked Nate to sleep on my hospital bed with me, so he didn't have to sleep on the uncomfortable chair.

"Good night Nathaniel." I said.

"Good night Jozefine." He said.

Then he kissed me on the lips, and holding each other we fell asleep.

--

**Now go and do your job as faithful reviewers.**

**--**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and pm me with more songs for Joe to sing at Final Jam!!**

**--**

**Sincerely, **

**HeadoverJonas4life**


	8. Chapter 8: Formal Dance, Shopping, etc

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, nor do I own the songs, The Jonas Brothers songs, or Shine by Shannon Noll.**

**--**

**Thanks to Huffle-bibin, who reviewed, and found songs for me, I really appreciate it!! You are the best reviewer; this Chapter is dedicated to you.**

**--**

Chapter 8: A Formal Dance, Shopping, and Magical Moments

JPOV:

I was checked out of the hospital early, and briefly saw my parents, before Connect 3's bodyguards ushered Nate and I out of the hospital. I had wondered why they were escorting us out, but I soon figured out why. When we got out of the hospital, we were greeted by flashes of cameras, screaming and crying fans, reporters, and paparazzi, as well as a limo. Word must have gotten out that someone at Camp Rock had been injured, and since all of Connect 3 were teachers here, they wanted to see who had been injured.

All they saw was a quick glimpse of me, all bruised up before one of the bodyguards through something over me to cover my face. Everyone also saw Nate. Then, the thing covering me was taken off, and I saw Nate's beautiful face. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes drew me in, and they were all I could look at. He kissed my lips gently after my brief run in with Mel's fist.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I said, while curling up to be closer to him.

Ever since he had asked me to the formal, I knew something was up, I just didn't know what. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. He was being gentle, only because my ribs were bruised from the attack.

"You, Mitchie, and Caitlyn are going shopping for tonight, on us, no buts or questions asked about it. Then, when you get back, you'll have some down time, and then Mitchie and Caitlyn will get you ready, and the guys and I will escort you to the dance." He said.

"Sounds fun, I can't wait." I said.

It was true, I was being very serious, I had never gone to a homecoming, or other formal dance.

"I'm glad." He said, while taking my hand.

"I've never been to a formal dance before. T-… never allowed me to go." I replied.

"Really?" Well I'm honored to be taking you to your very first one!" He exclaimed.

We soon got to Camp Rock, and Nate helped me out of the limo. There was a big banner above the stage, it said: Welcome Back Joe! In big letters. Everyone was out there waiting for me. They all cheered when they saw me, and I could see Mitchie and Caitlyn, with Shane and Jason. Behind everyone on the stage, I could see three mikes set up, and two guitars. When I saw that, I knew they were planning a performance. Nate led me up on stage, and Jason and Shane followed. Nate and Jason grabbed a guitar, and Shane stood at the mike. Mitchie and Caitlyn were in the front row, screaming their heads off.

**Shane, **_Nate, __Jason, __**All:**_

"**I'm hot, you're cold. You go around, like you know."**

"_Who I am. But you don't. You've got me on my toes."_

"_**I'm slippin' in to the lava, and I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under. Baby you turned the temperature hotter, cause I'm burnin' up. Burnin' up for you baby."**_

**--**

I told the boys that that was great, and then Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I were off to shop. It didn't take us that long. Before we left, I asked Nate what his favorite color was, and he said that it was amber, the color that matched my eyes, I couldn't find an amber colored dress, so I settled on blue. Mitchie found a green dress, and Caitlyn found a purple dress that suited her tastes, and Jason's.

--

When we got back, I only had a little bit of time to hang out with Nate. I wouldn't let him see my dress, or know what it looks like, until the dance. Then I had to go and get ready.

--

Mitchie was in charge of makeup, while Caitlyn was in charge of my hair.

Caitlyn took some of my bangs, and braided them, and bobby-pinned them to the side of my head, then with the rest of my hair, she put it up in a puffy bun, (a/n kinda hard to explain it, but hopefully you can get that mental picture.) Mitchie put cover up, and bronzer on me, and then she gave me light blue eye shadow to match my dress. Soon enough, the boys were here to pick us up.

Nate looked gorgeous, with his black suit, and his hair all curly like I like it, he had picked out a nice blue tie, I think Mitchie and Caitlyn had something to do with it. Then we were on our way. We walked hand in hand, and I couldn't stop smiling. Nate had told me that they would be performing for half the night, and then the rest of the night, would be ours to have what we wanted to do with it. The boys warmed up on stage, and then they began to play. Us girls all danced together, and the boys were singing to us, that we knew.

"Can I please have Michelle Torres come up on stage please?" Shane asked.

Mitchie turned red, and did as she was asked. She got on stage, and the music began to play.

**Shane:**

**Get up, get up, get up, get up  
And lift your head  
C'mon, c'mon  
Get up out of bed.  
Today's the day you hold the world  
With your song**

Go now, go now, go now  
Help ascalate  
Angels come down  
Help with this parade  
To hear the voice ring out  
C'mon lets shout  
And let your song be heard

[CHORUS]

This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop  
To watch you shine

Hey now, hey now, hey no, hey now  
Sing your hymn  
This is the ne national anthem  
We will all stand on guard  
To let you be heard

Let go, let go, let go  
All the cannons  
How beautiful this world has become  
Now everyone will see  
What i belive  
That these words should be sung

[CHORUS]

This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop  
To watch you shine  
This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting  
All the world belives  
That you will shine

And if you fall  
And if you fall  
And if you trust and  
Yes it will come true

Hey, hey, yeah

[CHORUS]

This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
All the world will stop  
To watch you shine  
This is the time  
This is the day  
That we've been waiting for  
When all the world will stop  
To watch you shine

**--**

The night was finally over, and I had danced the rest of the night away with Nate. I don't think there was one moment when I left his arms, except to go to the bathroom. He walked me to my cabin, and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I got ready for bed, as did the other girls. I crawled in, but soon found I couldn't sleep because Caitlyn was snoring, so I went outside. Just as I was walking outside the cabin, some threw me to the ground, then they stepped on one of my hands, and I heard a crunching sound, then pain came. The person ran away laughing, while I cried.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn!" I screamed.

--

**Thanks to all who reviewed, especially, huffle-bibin! Keep up the good work in reviewing. **

**--**

**There will only be two more chapters to this story, so if you think there should be a sequel, pm me, and in Elizabeth's case, put it in the review, and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas, for the sequel, if you all say there should be one, pm me. And in Elizabeth's case, if you have an e-mail address, mine is **** just title the message Sequel, with your ideas. If not just send them in a review I guess.**

**--**

**Sincerely,**

**HeadoverJonas4Life**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Jam and Magical Moments

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of Camp Rock, the songs, The Jonas Brothers songs, or I'm Under Your Spell, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own Umbrella by Rhianna.**

**--**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially Huffle-bibin for finding this song for me.**

**--**

**Please pm me if you think I should write a sequel to this story, and if you'd read it!**

**--**

**On to the story.**

**--**

Chapter 9: Final Jam, and Magical Moments

JPOV:

Mitchie and Caitlyn came running, while turning on the lights. In the distance, we could see a blonde running away, and knew it was Tess. I was cradling the hand that had been stepped on, and whimpering.

"Go get Brown, and Nate." Mitchie said.

She picked me up off of the ground, as Caitlyn went to go and get them. Soon Brown and Nate were here, and they had already called the police, and an ambulance was on its way. I was put on a gurney, and loaded into the ambulance. Campers came out of their cabins to see what the matter was. After I was loaded into the ambulance, Nate came in after me. All the way to the hospital, Nate held my uninjured hand. When we got to the hospital, they rushed me into x-rays to find that my hand had been broken. I was devastated, how was I going to play for Final Jam? Not to mention, I didn't have the words to the song I wanted to play. That's what I had planned to do this morning, with the help of Mitchie, and Caitlyn. They had to put a cast on my hand, and then checked me out. They said that they weren't going to keep me over night, and that the rest of my wounds were healing very nicely. Brown drove us all back to camp, and we gathered in the kitchen to drink hot chocolate, and to discuss things.

"I'm sorry about all your problems in your first summer here at Camp Rock." Brown said.

"It's ok. What are they going to do about Tess and Mel?" I asked.

"The police are looking for her, she couldn't have gotten far. Once they have her in custody, they will hold them until arraignment, and then they will set bail until their trial." Brown said.

"Will I have to testify?" I asked.

"You will sweetie, but we will all be there to testify, and be here for moral support." Connie Torres said.

"Thank-you. What about Final Jam? I was planning on playing the guitar, but since my hand is out of commission for a while, I won't be able to play." I asked.

"I've considered that, and I came up with a plan. You can ask anyone here who knows how to play the guitar to perform with you. Since we are bringing in new judges, Nate, Shane, or Jason could perform with you." He replied.

"Thank-you, Brown." I replied, and I was truly grateful.

"You're very welcome. Do you think you'll be able to go back to your cabin, and sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, I think we'll be fine." I replied.

Nate walked me back to the cabin, and Mitchie and Caitlyn had already gone in.

"Do you want me to stay with you guys?" He asked.

"No, I think we'll be fine, and plus that's against the rules. I need their help on something anyways, in order to surprise you." I said.

"Ok, here's my cell number if you need us." He said.

With that he kissed me goodnight, and walked back to his cabin. I walked in, and smiled at them. They smiled back, but somehow I was cooking something up.

"What do you have in mind?" Mitchie asked.

"I wanted to surprise Nate with a song about him, and how much I care for him. But I'm not the best songwriter, and you are a great songwriter, both of you are. Mitchie you play guitar, so I need your help. We'll also need Jason's help. Can we trust him with a secret?" I asked.

"We're in, and so is Jason." Caitlyn said.

"Text him, and get him over here. Tell him that we need his help with something, but not to tell Shane or Nate." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn did as she was told, and soon Jason was over here.

"So what'd you say to get out of there?" Caitlyn asked.

"I just said that you wanted to talk with me. So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would play guitar for me for Final Jam?" I asked.

"Sure. Where's the sheet music?" He asked.

I handed him the sheet music, and he started strumming the chords. I showed him the strumming patterns, which I wanted him to use, so it sounded more like me, and not like him. While he was doing that, I had Caitlyn put a cool beat to it in the background, so it would sound cool. Then I finished teaching Jason, I talked to Mitchie about lyrics to the song.

"What about, I've lived my life in shadow. Never the sun on my face. Then it didn't seem so sad, though I figured that was my place." She said.

"Sounds good. Then, Now I bathed in light. Something just isn't right." I replied.

Mitchie wrote the lyrics we had come up with down, even though I would remember them.

"I'm under your spell. How else could it be, anyone would notice me?" Caitlyn suggested.

We worked the whole rest of the night, and by morning it was time for breakfast. After breakfast, Mitchie and Caitlyn were raiding my bags, in order to find a cute Final Jam outfit. Pretty soon they found it, and Final Jam was beginning. Mitchie and Caitlyn had teamed up to perform a song called Umbrella, it was great! I was the last one to go, and I was completely nervous. I was up next, and I looked out from the curtains, and saw the judges, and 2/3 of Connect 3. Jason was tuning up his guitar behind me, as Lola was exiting the stage.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said.

"You'll do fine." He reassured me, as we walked on stage.

I took a deep breath, and the spotlight was put right on me, I blinked a couple of times to get used to it, and I turned to look at Jason. I nodded that I was ready, and he began strumming. I took another deep breath, and then I began to sing.

"I've lived my life in shadow. Never the sun on my face. Then it didn't seem so sad, though I figured that was my place. Now I bathed in light. Something just isn't right. I'm under your spell. How else could it be, anyone would notice me?" I sang.

I sang my heart out, and began to move around. I noticed Nate, Shane, and Mitchie they were all smiling. Then I turned to look at Jason, and noticed he was rocking out to my song, and I was proud. Mitchie was singing along with me. Soon I finished the song, and everyone cheered for me, especially Nate, Shane, Mitchie, and Jason.

"Thank-you." I said.

As I walked off the stage, Nate met up with us about half-way. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. I hugged him extremely hard.

"That was for you." I said.

"Thank-you." He said, and he pulled me into a kiss, and it felt magical, it felt safe.

Then Brown went on stage, and said that it was time for the judges to discuss, and then come and issue a verdict. They were out for fifteen minutes, and people came up to congratulate me. Soon the judges came back out, and I grabbed Nate's hand.

"We've thought about this long and hard, about our decision and we think we've made the right one." One judge said.

"For the first time in Camp Rock history, we have a tie. The winners are Caitlyn and Mitchie, and Jozefine Tyler." He said.

We all couldn't believe it, especially me, because I was a first-timer at Camp Rock, and that hardly ever happens. We went up on stage to claim our prize. We received a big trophy, and we could all record some songs on Connect 3's newest album, A Little Bit Longer.

Then Connect 3 came onstage to congratulate us. I hugged Nate, and he looked me in the eyes, and bent down and kissed me. Everyone in the crowd cheered or awed us. I couldn't wait to record with the boys. It would give each couple extra time with each other, because being separated would be very hard, for each of us.


	10. Chapter 10: Trials and Adoptions

"The Other Tyler"

By: HeadoverJonas4Life

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Camp Rock, or the Jonas Brothers Songs, or Katy Perry's songs as well.**

**I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I have been extremely busy with school, I hate AP CLASSES!!!!, and planning my father's surprise 50****th**** birthday. I hope this was well worth the wait. And I will be having a sequel; I have had so many ideas, that I can't help myself. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, and been patient enough to wait for this update!!**

Chapter 10: Trials, and Adoptions

JPOV:

Today was the day that Tess and Mel's trials were. I was extremely nervous, because I didn't know what to expect. The lawyer had instructed me to tell the truth, and to tell what I knew. And if I did that, then I would be fine, and Tess and Mel were sure to get jail time. I wanted that so much, but I also didn't want Camp to end. I was going to miss Nate. I got up early and texted Nate that I was up. He texted back that he had a surprise for me, and to go look outside our cabin. I did, in my super girl pajamas, and opened the door. Nate was standing there, and he had his guitar strapped to him, and he began to strum.

_"We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know…we're inseparable" Nate sang._

"Nate, that was beautiful." I said, it was one of my favorite songs of theirs, and I now knew that the song had a completely different meaning now that I was in his life.

"Thank you." He said.

Nate stepped aside, and saw a table set for two, and breakfast. He had stolen it from the kitchen, and Connie, but that was ok, because it was the thought that counts. I took a step towards him, and kissed his cheek. He swung his guitar off of his shoulders, and pulled out my chair, and then pushed me in, just like a gentleman. We didn't have too much time to spend on breakfast before the trial.

"Nice pj's." Nate said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them." I replied.

"You look beautiful." He said, and grabbed my hand, that wasn't injured, and rubbed circles with his thumb.

"Nate, what are we going to do after we record songs on your album, and I have to go back home. You are going to be on tour with your band, and I am going to have to go to school." I replied, not wanting to bring this up, but knowing that I had to. When I said this, a lump in my throat began to swell, and my heart began to ache.

"Well I thought that we could keep in touch, because I don't want to break up, and that on my off weekends, I could visit you, and when we were in town you could come to our concert. Somehow we'll make it work." He said.

"You know, more than half of long-distance relationships don't work out." I said, I was always the logical one.

Before we knew what time it was, Mitchie and Caitlyn had come back for breakfast. It was time to get ready for the trial. The lawyer had bought me a nice sweater, and skirt in black for the trial, and I was going to try and make it look like me. Mitchie helped me to get the shirt, and jacket around my bulging cast. We were failing miserable. It took three of us to get it around it, and then we heard snickering. I looked over to the door, and there stood Nate, Jason, and Shane, as well as Brown.

"Ready to go?" Nate asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

He walked over to me, and kissed my lips. I kissed back eagerly, and then took his hand, and began to walk out of the cabin. The others followed, and then Shane had to open his big mouth.

"Nate kissed a girl, and he liked it." He sang, Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl".

"Shut up, Shane." Mitchie said, but giggled at his comment.

We arrived at the court house early, and the lawyer asked me if I had any questions, of course I didn't, but my throat was dry, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I shook my head no, and just stood there, not looking anyone in the eyes. The judge came in, and the lawyers made their opening arguments. Then it was time for me to take the stand. I stood up, and tripped over my own two feet, up to the stand. The bailiff had the bible in his hand, and I did as I was told, and swore to tell the truth.

"Miss Tyler, you were attacked not once, but twice, is that correct?" The lawyer asked.

Before I answered the question, I looked over at Tess and Mel, who both glared at me; I gulped, and then looked at the lawyer.

"Ms. Tyler, please answer the question." The lawyer said.

"Yes, that is correct." I said, and looked at Nate.

Nate smiled at me, and mouthed you're doing well. I smiled back, and took a deep breath.

"This isn't the first time that Tess has beaten you before right?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, this isn't the first time." I replied.

The questions went on, and the judge called for a recess. I rushed off the stand, and went over to Nate, I didn't look at Mel or Tess, and for fear that they would attack. I saw my parents behind the defense table where both Mel and Tess sat. Nate saw where I was looking, and took my hand.

"Let's get out of this court room." He said.

When we got outside the court house, we were bombarded with news cameras, and reporters. Paparazzi were also present, and as we got out, Nate let go of my hand. We had agreed to keep the relationship private and only let a few people who were close to us know. The lawyer took us out to a fancy Italian restaurant for lunch. Soon we were done, and it was time to go back in the court room. The defense attorney had their chance at cross-examining me, and then it was time to hear the sentencing. (A/n I know it takes longer for a trial, but for story purposes, I am shortening it.)

"Has the jury reached a decision?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor." The primary juror replied.

"Then let the defense rise, as the jury announces their decision." The judge replied.

Tess, Mel, and their lawyer all rose, and I grabbed Nate's hand, and Mitchie's. They both squeezed back. The main juror rose, and began to speak.

"On the counts of assault and battery, the jury finds Tess Tyler and Melanie Vitalie, guilty. On the account of familial abuse, we find Tess Tyler guilty. We are sentencing both defendants to two years in prison, and taking away parental custody of one Jozefine Tyler." The juror said.

"Court is adjourned. You are all dismissed, take the defendants to jail." The court said.

Tess and Mel both began to cry, as they were taken away from the court room. I sighed with relief, and began to cry. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. I was now released from my prison, and Tess would never hurt me again. When her two years in prison were up, I would take a restraining order out on the both of them.

"Why are you crying?" Nate asked, while hugging me.

"It's over now. She can't hurt me anymore." I said.

We got home to camp, and began to pack our things up. Tomorrow we would leave, and I didn't know where I would be going, until someone adopted me. I was only sixteen. Nate and the rest of the boys were in our cabin, and Nate and I were holding hands. Jason was doodling on my cast, and Shane was jumping up and down waiting for his turn. We heard the door open and close, and looked up to find Mitchie's parents standing there with tears in their eyes. A worried look came over both Mitchie and my faces.

"What's wrong mom?" Mitchie asked.

"We have a surprise, and thought you'd all like to hear right away." Connie said.

"We just signed Joe's adoption papers with the lawyer, you are officially our daughter." Steve said.

Jason stopped doodling, and I ran over to them and hugged each of them. I gave my new father a kiss on the cheek. Each of them hugged me in return, and I had tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." I said.

With that, they left us to spend the rest of the night with our boyfriends. We spent the rest of the night laughing and joking around, and telling stories of happy memories. We also recounted tales of when I was in the hospital, and what each were thinking when they saw me and how I looked.

The next morning, we spent some tearful goodbyes, and told everyone to keep in touch, but we would also see each other in the next week for shooting and recording. Then I got some time to spend with Nate, and it was time to get into the Torres' van. I had tears in my eyes, and was holding on to Nate.

"Don't cry Jozefine, we'll see each other soon. I promise, there is no other girl for me then you." He said.

"Nathaniel, I will miss you. I'll call you when we get home." I said.

With that, he gave me one last kiss on the lips, and another hug. Mitchie and Shane did the same thing, and we all got in the catering van. We watched as Nate and Shane became small blobs on the horizon. Then Mitchie and I began to talk, and bond as sisters.

**THE END**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, and stay tuned for the sequel, "The Other Side of Me".**


End file.
